Slytherin Dungeon
|last= |cause= }} The Slytherin Dungeon, also known as the Slytherin Common RoomHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game), serves as the common room for students in Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Entrance The entrance to the common room is located behind a stone wall in the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle. A password is required to enter it; whereupon a passage is revealed leading to the common room. Known Passwords *Pure-Blood (1992-1993 school year) Common Room The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. The password to the common room changes every fortnight, and it is posted on the noticeboard. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. History , Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle in the common room]] 1992 In Harry Potter's second year, he and Ron Weasley went into the Slytherin common room disguised as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle with the aid of Polyjuice Potion to attempt to discover the identity of the Heir of Slytherin. The entry password was "Pure-blood" when Draco Malfoy let them in. The Polyjuice Potion's wearing off prompted Harry and Ron to leave after staying nearly an hour, still not finding out the identity of the Heir of Slytherin.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 1998 In 1998, Harry, operating under the alias "Vernon Dudley", attempted to defend his false claim that he was a member of the Slytherin house by describing the location of the Dungeon to the Snatchers. Behind the scenes *In the video game version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, there is another way to the common room, where there are several enemies such as Gnomes and Cornish Pixies. There is also a bridge between the Dungeons and the common room, held up by Ectoplasm. A Slytherin student casts ''Skurge'' on the Ectoplasm, so you have to find a way to restore the bridge. *Revealed in Pottermore: It was revealed that often the giant squid appears at the windows, and sometimes more interesting creatures, and that the sound of swishing water is relaxing at night. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' ' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' See also *Gryffindor Tower *Hufflepuff Basement *Ravenclaw Tower Notes and references de:Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin fr:Salle commune de Serpentard it:Sotterraneo di Serpeverde ru:Гостиная Слизерина Category:Common Rooms Dungeon Category:Dungeons Category:Hogwarts locations